


Lost Sector

by Caelien



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelien/pseuds/Caelien
Summary: The Exo Titan Bors-3 explores the depths of The Rig on Titan. Based on one of the Lost Sector areas from the game Destiny 2.





	Lost Sector

The deck rang out underfoot as the Exo Titan stepped through the door leading toward the cargo bay, his Kerak-pattern armour catching the faint light coming from flickering power strips. Bors-3 had been tasked by Sloane to patrol the Rig and make sure the Fallen and Hive weren’t causing trouble. He’d already helped other Guardians stop a group of Fallen scavengers stealing valuable supplies when he spotted the mark placed on a wall. 

His friend Jaeger had taught himself and Araelle basic Hunter symbols and the Titan recognised this one straight away - possible danger, further investigation needed. Taking it as a personal challenge Bors headed down into the murky depths. 

Treading as carefully as he could the Titan approached a hangar area. Even from this distance he could hear the hisses and snarls of the Hive, followed by a smell which made Bors wince. Sliding along a packing crate he glanced around it’s corner to be met with the sight of four Acolytes bent in what looked like prayer. Behind them Bors could make out more of the creatures as well as a few Knights, the unmistakable shape of bone blades in their hands. Whispering a silent prayer to the Traveller Bors prepared his pulse rifle and took aim.

Two of the praying Acolytes died first, heads exploding as rapid-fire rounds pierced their skulls. Storming into the hangar Bors threw a glowing orange sphere which attached to another Acolyte before exploding into a ball of fiery Solar energy, sending charred bodies flying through the air. With his rifle in his shoulder the Titan advanced towards his foes, each shot felling a creature with unerring precision.

With a bestial roar three Knights charged at Bors, the ground shaking beneath their combined tread. Behind them a fourth appeared and aimed a Boomer rifle. Leaping for cover Bors stowed his pulse rifle and pulled out an ornate auto rifle, it’s chrome casing matching his armour.

“Oh I’ve got something special for you” he murmured to himself with a smirk before swinging out of cover. Flashing rounds sped across the hangar, slamming into the approaching Knights. Beams of solid light ricocheted off the floor and walls and slammed into the Knights, felling two. Bors slammed a fresh magazine into the rifle as the third Knight staggered towards him, ichor leaking from multiple wounds. Pulling back his fist Bors threw a punch that shattered the Knights jaw and felled the creature. Satisfied his foe was finished the Titan lifted his rifle to aim at the last Hive creature.

Without warning a beam of purple energy lashed out and punched the Titan through the air. Landing on his back he rolled with the momentum and skidded to his feet. Before him, roaring in pain and hate, an Ogre strode into the area. Spittle dripped from it’s gaping maw as it’s gaze fell upon Bors once more.

The Titan dived as more beams shot out from the Ogre’s glowing head. Using whatever cover he could Bors made his way closer to the Hive beast, returning fire to little effect. With a flick of his wrist Bors sent a second glowing sphere arcing through the air, the Solar grenade landing at the Ogre’s feet. An almighty blast roared out, rocking the Ogre and incinerating the Boomer armed Knight. 

Charred and bleeding the Ogre roared once again and ran towards the Titan, it’s mighty arms stretching out to crush the armoured figure in front of it. Leaping back Bors rained more rounds at the creature in a desperate attempt to halt it’s rampage.

A hollow click echoed through the hangar.

The Ogre seemed to smile as Bors stared down at the empty rifle. Screaming in triumph the monster reached out one claw to seize it’s prey.

“Do you think I’m done?” Bors shouted as he faced his foe. With a blinding flash of golden energy a hammer appeared in his hands. Wreathed in flame it’s eagle shaped head radiated immense heat and the Ogre recoiled at the intensity.

Swinging his arms the Titan struck the creatures jaw with a crushing blow. Again and again the hammer flew through the air. Nearby barrels exploded and the Ogre cried out in pain as it’s flesh seared from it’s bones and it staggered backwards in a vain attempt to flee it’s tormentor. 

With a final swing Bors brought the Sunbreaker hammer down, shattering the Ogre’s overgrown head and obliterating his foe in an inferno of energy. Ashen ruins flew out across the room before dissolving into the air. 

Exhausted Bors sunk to one knee, his chest heaving with the exertion he’d endured. Looking around the hangar he saw nothing of his foes except fetid corpses and ashen bones. With one last effort the Titan stood back up and summoned his Ghost.

“Elyan, patch me through to Sloane. She’s going to want to hear about this”


End file.
